


The Silver Princess

by NikkiReads



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiReads/pseuds/NikkiReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has powers. Weird powers. She has no friends because she trusts no one. After her dad died, she learned about her powers and found out that she is the Silver Princess, a girl who has the power to bring the best out of even the worst people. Then one day, in a rally to fight the vampires, she sees Stefan and Klaus. Klaus takes a certain liking to Alexis. But then for some reason, he makes her forget. Not everything, just that she ever met Stefan and Klaus. So she leaves, answering a letter from her ex, Danny. Something happens. Something bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Princess

Prologue. 

 

My father use to tell me stories. And not the good ones. They were about creatures of the night, and their hunger for blood. About wolves, that are also human. About witches who could kill you with a glance.

He also told me about a prophecy. About a girl. Who would find her inner power and bring the good out of even the darkest people. This girl, has many other powers as well. Powers that are only in books and movies. Levitation, mindreading, impossible speed and strength. She can also defend herself against the supernatural and she has visions that come true. 

It was only after my father died that I realized that it was all true. I am the girl in the prophecy. The only problem is, no one can know.... that I am the Silver Princess.

A/N So I've had this sudden want to write a TVD Ff. So. Here it is.   
I love you!  
Nikki


End file.
